Computing systems enable a user to perform various operations supported by the computing system. Applications are developed to provide functionality and enable a user to perform one or more functions associated with the application. There is a focus in modern work environments with providing access to data and work functionality that a user needs to perform his or her job. Current end-user applications for performing work are generally full-featured applications, which have limitations on the interfaces provided to enable work to be performed. Traditional end-user applications are currently limited to functionality bounded by the environment provided by the application itself. Some applications allow the use of extensions to provide an additional function to an application, or tie in to another full-featured application. However, the use of extensions generally provides more features to an application that may already suffer from “feature-creep,” and the application still has the same limitations on user interfacing.
Another class of applications exists in addition to the feature-rich or full-featured applications referenced above. Such applications are generally referred to as “widgets” or “gadgets,” and they are designed to be narrowly defined in scope of functionality and have a dedicated purpose. Traditionally, widgets are considered to be more portable from one platform to another. The functionality of widgets is traditionally limited to games (e.g., tic-tac-toe, sudoku) or novelty features (e.g., cursor followers), and more recently to functional features available over an unsecured Internet connection (e.g., weather indicator, mortgage rate indicator, etc.). Traditionally, widgets suffer many defects that make them unsuitable for use in a work environment. Such defects may include security issues surrounding the use of portable applications, and the limited functionality limits their standalone usefulness in a work environment. There is a general lack in end-user applications, whether full-featured, or widgets, of interactive ability.